Roaring Skies (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |jarelease=March 14, 2015 |prevset=Primal Clash |japrevset=Gaia Volcano/Tidal Storm |japrevsetname=Gaia Volcano/Tidal Storm |janextset=Bandit Ring |janextsetname=Bandit Ring }} Pokémon TCG: XY—Roaring Skies (Japanese: エメラルドブレイク Emerald Break) is the name given to the sixth main expansion of cards from the International XY Series and the Japanese XY Era of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The set features Mega Evolution, Mega , Mega , Mega , and the . Description Ride the winds of battle! Diving from the edge of space, Mega Rayquaza-EX makes its magnificent debut while Mega Latios-EX and a horde of Dragon types bellow their challenge! With high-flying superstars like Deoxys, Dragonite, Zekrom, Hydreigon-EX, and Thundurus-EX, the Pokémon TCG: XY—Roaring Skies expansion calls you to battle higher, faster, stronger—and with all-new boosts like Mega Turbo and Double Dragon Energy cards, the sky’s the limit! Ascend to the clouds and soar to victory! Information Roaring Skies and the Japanese release Emerald Break are the sixth expansions of the English XY Series and the Japanese XY Era, respectively. The set continues to feature Mega Evolution as powerful and centers around the Sky High Pokémon . It was released in Japan on March 14, 2015, and on May 6, 2015 in English. Roaring Skies contains 110 cards, pulling together Emerald Break's 91 cards and the Japanese . The expansion features 11 , 4 of which are Mega Pokémon-EX. The English booster packs feature artwork by Ryota Murayama of Mega Gallade, Mega Rayquaza, Mega Latios, and Deoxys, with the TOKIYA illustrations featuring and . Much like the Japanese expansion one year before, Emerald Break sets off a series of tournaments by the name of the Rayquaza Mega Battle, providing fans with numerous new merchandise opportunities. The set introduces representations of in-game Pokémon that never utilized their status before, such as and . After being previewed in the Gym Challenge Pack for the months of February 2015-April 2015, the set flourishes the Δ series of Ancient Traits. The prerelease card for this set is Altaria with its Ancient Trait. |Water|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Lightning|||Build-A-Bear Workshop stamp promo}} |Lightning|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Dragon|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Dragon|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Colorless|||Build-A-Bear Workshop stamp promo}} |Colorless|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Colorless||| exclusive}} |Item|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} |Item|||Non Holo exclusive}} Set lists } |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo ex|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} Gallade |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Fairy||Rare|}} |Fairy||Rare Holo|}} |Fairy||Rare|}} |Fairy||Rare|}} |Dragon||Common|}} |Dragon||Uncommon|}} |Dragon||Rare|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo|}} |Dragon||Uncommon|}} |Dragon||Common|}} |Dragon||Common|}} |Dragon||Uncommon|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo ex|}} Latios |Dragon||Rare Holo ex|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo ex|}} Rayquaza |Dragon||Rare Holo ex|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo ex|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} Rayquaza |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Dragon|Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Ultra|}} |Psychic||Rare Ultra|}} Gallade |Psychic||Rare Ultra|}} |Dragon||Rare Ultra|}} Latios |Dragon||Rare Ultra|}} |Dragon||Rare Ultra|}} |Colorless||Rare Ultra|}} Rayquaza |Colorless||Rare Ultra|}} |Colorless||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Item||Rare Secret|}} |Item||Rare Secret|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||R|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||C|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||U|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||U|}} |Lightning||RR|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||R|}} |Psychic||RR|}} Gallade |Psychic||RR|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Darkness||R|}} |Metal||R|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||U|}} |Fairy||R|}} |Dragon||C|}} |Dragon||C|}} |Dragon||U|}} |Dragon||R|}} |Dragon||C|}} |Dragon||C|}} |Dragon||U|}} |Dragon||R|}} |Dragon||RR|}} Latios |Dragon||RR|}} |Dragon||RR}} |Dragon||R|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||R|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||RR|}} Rayquaza |Colorless||RR|}} |Colorless||RR|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Stadium||U|}} |Energy|Dragon|U|}} |Lightning||SR|}} |Psychic||SR|}} Gallade |Psychic||SR|}} |Dragon||SR|}} Latios |Dragon||SR|}} |Dragon||SR|}} |Colorless||SR|}} Rayquaza |Colorless||SR|}} |Colorless||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Item||UR|}} |Item||UR|}} |} Pack artwork In other languages |pt_br=Céus Estrondosos |ru=Грохочущие Небеса Grokhochushchiye Nebesa |es_eu=Cielos Rugientes }} de:Drachenleuchten (TCG) es:XY (TCG): Cielos Rugientes fr:XY Ciel Rugissant it:Furie Volanti (GCC) ja:Roaring Skies zh:咆哮九天（集换式卡片）